An electrostatic recording system using an electrostatic recording material has been used in various fields for facsimiles, drafting, correction of the press, printing of official documents, and the like. With the recent development of color recording apparatus to meet the demand for color recording, the electrostatic recording system has been rapidly extending its use. It has been particularly spread in the fields of designs, entertainments, and advertisements because of ease in obtaining color copies. Since the recording materials in these fields are often displayed outdoors from the nature of the business, variety of recording materials other than paper, such as a fabric and a leather, with excellent weather resistance has been keenly demanded.
Conventional electrostatic recording materials generally comprise a paper or synthetic resin film support having thereon an electroconductive layer and a recording layer in this order. Therefore, there is a restriction in handling of a large-area recording material, such as drafts and posters. For example, such a recording material easily develops creases on folding. Besides, general recording materials using paper as a support have disadvantages such as poor durability, particularly against water. However, electrostatic recording materials using a fabric or a leather as a support, which have been under study, fail to have a uniform electroconductive layer and a uniform recording layer, and an electrostatic recording material which has satisfactory recording characteristics while using a fabric or a leather as a support has not yet been developed.